


Lay like this

by Just_Call_Me_Floss



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6058045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Call_Me_Floss/pseuds/Just_Call_Me_Floss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The times that Bucky and Steve lay together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay like this

The first time they lay together they were 7 and 8 and Stevie had had a bad asthma attack. Sarah allowed Bucky to stay the night as it seemed to calm her son. So as they climbed into bed, Stevie lay on his back with Bucky resting his head gently over Stevie’s chest so he could hear his heartbeat and his breathing. His reasoning was so that if something was wrong with Stevie during the night, Bucky would know straight away. It helped Stevie sleep, feeling safer with his best friend sleeping with him. Bucky didn’t sleep. No, he was too worried about Stevie to sleep.  
The next time they slept like that was the night of Steve’s mother’s funeral. James crawled through the window of the flat below to find a sobbing Steve. James picked him up and carried him into his tiny bedroom and lay him down on the bed. He tried to leave but Steve had to much of a hold on him. James knew he wasn’t about to let go soon, so climbed in with him and lay with his head in the same place. Again, Steve slept while James stayed awake.  
They slept like that for the third time the first night they moved in together. It was more of a way of keeping warm than seeking comfort (well, that’s what they said), seeming as they hadn’t gotten enough sheets. This time, Buck slept soundly while Steve stared at the ceiling all night.  
The only reason they slept like that the next time was because Bucky was leaving for war the next day. It was also the first night they made love. And although it was illegal at the time,neither of them regretted the decision or the words mumbled between their kisses. Stevie comforted Bucky as he sobbed into his chest, running his hands through Bucky’s hair to sooth him. He cried along with him, only now releasing this could be the last time he’d ever see his Bucky again. They both slept that night, but they weren’t well rested.  
The next time was out of disbelief that they were together again. Twas the night that Cap saved who was left of the 107th. Barnes scolded him about his stupidity of risking his life to save people they weren’t even sure were still alive. Barnes had sneaked into Cap’s private tent and they made love for the second time. Both slept, Barnes twitching against his lover’s side.  
After that, they lay like that just before they were about to hijack the train. It was a few hours before the train was due to pass them and most of the Howling Commandos were either smoking, writing letters to their loved ones or making sure their calculations were correct. The group around Steve and Bucky knew they were a thing, they didn’t mind. Why would they? Love is love after all. Steve ran his fingers through Bucky’s hair, both lying in silence. Neither cared about the snow below them, Steve’s body was warm enough for them both. They only cared about the moment, about each other. It was the first time Bucky admitted he loved Steve out loud. It was the first time that Steve blushed due to those words. It was over to soon and they had a mission to complete. Bucky slept that night surrounded by strangers, Steve mourned his lover.  
The final time they lay like that was at the end of a mission. The Winter Soldier’s mission. They were on the shore of the lake, the Asset silently crying. He didn’t know why he was lying with his head on his missions still chest, or why he kept uttering ‘Steve’ under his breath. He didn’t know why he hated the sight of the dead man’s blood on his left hand, or why he hated himself for completing his mission. He didn’t know why he left his mission their either, or why he alerted the paramedics before disappearing in the carnage. He never forgot that mission.


End file.
